The Valentines Day Letter
by ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo
Summary: It's the dreaded Valentine's Day....... like every year, Sasori get tons of love letter, candy, and lingerie? But one letter stands out from the rest, and it's from Gaara? It's almost been 2 and 1/2 years sinces they've even last seen each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the characters in the series, nor will I ever.

Woooooo... another Sasori/Gaara story... have fun reading it and don't forget to leave a review...good or bad... it doesn't matter to me. Umm if you want me to continue it plz say so or I'll leave it as a one-shot. Please tell me if you like this chapter of the other chapter better for chapter 1. Then I'll go on from there and write chapter 2... if you want.

Chapter 1A -

--  
As a Sasori walked down the street he was wondering why was there soo many hearts and chocolate every where. He had even saw a dog with a bright, red heart stuck to its forehead. After about ten minutes of thinking and about ten hordes of fangirls running in his direction asking/yelling/screaming "Happy Valentines Day!" or if he wanted any of their chocolates and other candies, Sasori finally figured out it was Valentines day.

"I am sooo glad I'm allergic to chocolate." The redhead boy mumbled, to himself, while walking to his locker, to get some text books. As he did his combination, and open the locker door... and AVALANCHE or letters, sweets, flowers, balloons, and lingerie?... came sliding out of the small locker. His eye started to twitch as the landslide went on for about 15 second. All the gifts he had gotten, out of the locker, reached up to about his knees. All of a sudden he heard a few whistled and whoa, from behind.

"Man, Sasori you sure have alot of _admires_." Deidara said to the still twitching redhead.

"You think?" Sasori said sarcastically. "TOBI!!"

"Yuppers, Sasori." Chirped the masked boy.

"-sigh- Please clean up this mess for me." Said the sighing boy.

"Okie dokie!" hyperly said Tobi.

"Leave the letters. Just pick up the candy, balloons, flowers, and... clothing." Sasori directed.

"OK"

As the annoyed redhead was picking up all the, love confessing letters, so he could read them later A.N. he isn't a total ass to throw away a girl's love letter, maybe chocolate but not letter. He spotted a pretty odd deep, dark red envelop that didn't have a name, in the From section. As people say curiosity killed the cat. And apparently the curiosity got to him too.

-  
_Why is it?_

_That you're stuck in my head contently there,_

_Day and night_

_Without a fight_

_You're always there_

_In my dreams_

_Never leaving, till the sun's light beams_

_Always in a reverie,_

_Which is me_

_My sweet, little snookie pookie_

_Well, that was what you use to be_

_Why did have to strand and leave me all alone_

_In a Place where I can't call home_

_Not even saying goodbye_

_Not even a see ya or a later..._

_Up in the middle of the night_

_Is when you left_

_Just me, myself, and I_

_You left all alone_

_Not a letter,not a call, nor a text?_

_Though i must confess..._

_You left a hole in my heat_

_Or what is left of it_

_And it hasn't heal_

_And it never will..._

_I will not move on_

_Nor will I ever want to_

_You maybe gone_

_But my memory of you will never fade_

_For as long as Iive..._

_You have been my everything..._

_My First Love,_

_My First Kiss,_

_My First Boyfriend,_

_My First... Time,_

_And My First Heart Break..._

_I don't care if you dislike me, hate me, or want to kill me.  
All I want is, for you to know how I feel about you. I will never forget or want to forget you.  
You are my **true** one and only love._

_-Gaara_

'I knew a letter, like this, would be coming, from him one day.' Sasori thought regretfully.

A.N.  
Umm well chapter 2, for now, will be an alternative chapter 1. That is if you like one better than the other. Then when I find you which you like better I'll write the (real) chapter 2. Review or message me...plz? Advice, comments, and flames are fine with me.

This is Chapter 1A, btw


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the charaters in the series, nor will I ever.

Chapter 1B

--  
Sasori though today would be a good day. The school banned candy from the school today. The principal though giving out candy, on Valentines Day be too much of a distraction, on school work. Unfortunately for the redhead, the school didn't say anything about banning letter of flowers today, and lucky him that's what he exactly got in his locker. Flowers and a bunch of love letters. Though he did spot one particularly odd, but in a good way. It was a deep, dark maroonish red envelop. The other thing unusal about it was the was no recipient, or no name written in the From section, of the envelop. Unfortunately curiosity got the best of him. You know the cliche "curiosity killed the cat".

-  
_Why is it? _

_That you're stuck in my head Contently there, day and night _

_Without a fight _

_You're always there _

_In my dreams _

_Never leaving, till the sun's light beams _

_Always in a reverie, _

_Which is me _

_My sweet, little snookie pookie _

_Well, that was what you use to be _

_Why did have to strand and leave me all alone _

_In a Place where I can't call home _

_Not even saying goodbye _

_Not even a see ya or a later... _

_Up in the middle of the night _

_Is when you left _

_Just me, myself, and I _

_You left all alone _

_Not a letter,not a call, nor a text? _

_Though i must confess... _

_You left a hole in my heat _

_Or what is left of it _

_And it hasn't heal _

_And it never will... _

_I will not move on _

_Nor will I ever want to _

_You maybe gone _

_But my memory of you will never fade _

_For as long as Iive... _

_You have been my everything... _

_My First Love, _

_My First Kiss, _

_My First Boyfriend, _

_My First... Time, _

_And My First Heart Break... _

_I don't care if you dislike me, hate me, or want to kill me.  
All I want is, for you to know how I feel about you. I will never forget or want to forget you.  
You are my **true** one and only love. _

_-Gaara_

'I knew a letter, like this, would be coming, from him one day.' Sasori thought regretfully.

+--+

A.N.  
Plz leave me a review, telling me which chapter one is better A or B? or just telling me any advice?


End file.
